Utility vehicles and all terrain vehicles are well known for travel over a wide variety of terrains, including over unpaved trails or fields, rocks, etc. Such vehicles are widely used in agriculture and forestry operations, as well as in safety operations such as for rugged mountain crossings. Such vehicles are also widely used for recreational enjoyment in natural, outdoor settings away from pavement.
Many all terrain and utility vehicles include a windshield through which the driver and any passenger(s) look forward when travelling. The windshield provides significant safety benefits, such as shielding the driver and any passenger(s) from branches, bugs, and airborne stones or other debris. The windshield assists in driver and passenger comfort, such as keeping the occupants dry and comfortable during rain or snow conditions and keeping the occupants clean when travelling through muddy or dusty conditions. All terrain vehicle cabs with windshields are available both in open configurations, wherein there may be no side windows or rear window, and in closed configurations, where side and rear windows further enclose and protect the occupants. In general however, even in closed configurations, all terrain and utility vehicles still remain relatively simple and provide no air conditioning or other source of forced cool air ventilation. Even if an air heating system is provided to warm the occupants, some occupants desire additional fresh air in the cockpit, as a substantial part of the riding experience involves enjoying outdoor conditions.